horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reaperj743/Striker
at this point, I've hinted at the Striker enough. a Machine made to resemble a snake, with the ability to breathe fire. it has Flamegel as a exclusive loot, which basically costs half as much as blaze. if an odd number, round down. anyway, I'm still working on the drawing (actually, haven't started, will add it to the end), and as such it'll be made available later. for now, first section: this machine has reached the second stage of playtesting, and will be harder to erase. will require updates. ''HISTORY'' this Medium Acquisition Class Machine was created to help purify the waters after a recent ruin sunk into the water, and might be phased out by HZD 3. long story short, I'm still working on it. ''ATTACKS AND DEFENSE for this section, I'm adding a considerable amoutn of complex attacks, and nothing this machine does is simple, to start. *'FLAME BREATH': with this attack, the Striker launches a long stream of flame, which doesn't deal much damage, but deals it repeatedly, so it's mildly dangerous. if you need to dodge, know it takes a second, as you're distracted while doing so. mainly used as close quarters, it features low range and high damage. *'CONSTRICT': this is a weird attack, as it's hard to do. what the machine does is rear up and crash down, distracting its prey with a 75 Damage attack, then constrict them with a 50 damage a second attack. you can repeatedly hit triangle (upper button on right hand side) to break out of the grapple, and after you win, stop taking damage. all in all, I'd say the minimum damage is 175 before escape. two hits, initial damage.\ *'SPIT': the Striker spits out a ball of flame, which engulfs enemies in a firestorm. it deals 100 damage, but fades near instantly, totalling the damage as 105. (because it deals a little more than 2 damage a second burning) *'LASH': the Striker lashes out, dealing 145 damage, and knocking the character on their back. it mainly is used as a time-buyer, to attack with a flame attack, usually. that's the attack, and as such, it features a pretty high mobility, with the ability to climb straight up walls, so long as a snake of the same weight could. it even can jump small distances, allowing it to reach unlikely locations (like the place they make as a Hive, which is their version of a Waystation. it also serves as a quest). its mobility would be ranked as a seven, which is the same as a Rockbreaker and Snapmaw. the Mobility scale is 1-10, and it measures how fast a creature is, what it can access, and how well it handles/dodges. basically, it serves as terrain based agility. this is the defense section. *''Swimming: the Striker can swim, and has waterproofing. it also features a great swim speed, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the peragrin falcon of water creatures, and one being none, it has a easy seven. *''Fire Resistance'': in addition to the fact it's normally found basking in water, the Striker has a natural resistance to Fire, meaning that it has near immunity while in water. while that may not be enough, it also has immunity to all Machine based fire attacks, meaning you can't order your bellowback against it, assuming it's a Fire bellowback. *''Shock Weakness'': featuring a abnormal weakness to Shock, this Machine is easily stunned and can be attacked effectively with Shock based ordinance. the Shock meter is filled three times faster than normal. *''Climbing'': the Striker has amazing agility when it comes to climbing, despite its bulk and lack of hands. it can use natural little metal strands on its underside like that of a snail, climbing straight up vertical buildings, seeing as they're mostly handholds. they often make little nests on top of tall buildings or mountains. besides that, the Striker features overlapping plates, which make it very hard to attack, and they occassionally move, once every day. you can actually, rarely, observe this, as the scales move around, one on top of the other, until they're all in a better place. for instance, it'll usually do it right after a fight. featuring well over 400 health, it actually has some flucuation, though attacks and defense are the same with all. a rare model, which appears in Ban-Uk lands, has chillwater as its attacks. besides that, the main difference in it is that the armor is dark, not bright. anyway, these are the thing to remember with the Striker, it has plenty of loot, and it has two skills in relation. also, there's a weapon specifically made out of its parts, the Burnrail. it also has the Fireblaster as a weapon, but not exclusive for it. ''LOOT for this, it's simple enough, Flamegel is the exclusive loot, and it has a useful bit of loot, which is as follows: #Flamegel (half the amount of blaze needed if used in place of it, double the price, which is now six) #Sparker (worth 2, instead of 1) #Metal Shards (grade 2, worth 2) #Metal Vessel (worth the same) #Striker Lens (worth 48) #Striker Heart (worth 96) #Lumonous Braiding #Machine core, medium. that's literally it, but, the Flamegel is worth noting as having a value of twelve, so it's more useful than blaze as monetary, and a alternative. SKILLS the two skills in relation to the Striker are these: Flame Tongue and Fire Bellowback *Flame Tongue: you can give select weapons that wouldn't have fire damage inherently some ability to deal fire damage. you can now modify all weapons as if they had fire damage, allowing you to use fire modifications. *Fire Bellowback: when you're using a Fire bellowback, you can use the charge attack, and can take blaze (and add blaze) to the Bellowbacks stockpile. in addition, Bellowback Sites now produce Flamegel instead of Blaze, where applicable. WEAPONS'' this section is meant to be a catalouge of exclusive upgraded weapons you either get from the parts of the Machine, or as part of a quest. they all feature exclusive loot, such as the Striker Tooth, which gives you a upgrade for your Burnrail, a weapon you can get from a Oseram Merchant as part of the Quest "to New Weapons" *Striker Tooth, which increases the damage dealt by the Burnrail, and adds in a light attack, the R1 button, which allows you to shoot a glob of Fire at a enemy, as if you shot a Flame Bomb (from the Shadow Sling). in addition, this attack deals the same damage, and takes the same modifications as the Burnrail. Category:HZD, Striker